


Just The Three of Us

by sacheland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/pseuds/sacheland
Summary: Times of Yuri, Otabek, and JJ being together.1. The motorcycle;2. It is not wise to pick a fight with a horde of hockey players;3. Cuddles and leather jacket;4. The birthday;5. Tumblr and memes;6. Height





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking thirsty for Otapliroy these days that I wrote these.
> 
> There are probably more chapters than two but who knows?

I

 _—_  

Otabek tries to teach JJ how to ride motorcycle, but JJ always refuses.

“Why don’t you try for once?” Otabek asks. He’s sure, as a fast learner like JJ, he can ride a motorcycle like a pro in no time.

“No, babe,” JJ shakes his head. Otabek scowls at the pet name. Obligatory, of course, because he secretly likes it when JJ is being affectionate to him, which is all the time. “I just don’t think a motorcycle is for me. It’s pretty… dangerous, don’t you think?”

He raises an eyebrow. JJ drives his car like a madman. A danger isn’t something JJ avoids, because he seeks for it.

Except for that one time Yuri rode Otabek’s motorcycle with JJ on the back and they had to carry JJ to hospital from panic attack.

Or that one time when they went to bungee jumping and Otabek had to hold him tight because JJ was shaking so badly.

Okay, JJ may have more self-preservation than Otabek and Yuri combined.

“And to be honest, I love holding you in my arms when we go on a ride, it makes me want to swoon,” JJ winks.

“Is that so?”

His deadpan tone sends JJ to wail, “Beka!”

Both of them know that Otabek is blushing under his helmet.

 

* * *

 

 

II

 _—_  

It’s a nice cafe where they are waiting for JJ. Yuri slumps on the chair and chewing his muffin while Otabek is sipping Vanilla Latte when a group of hockey players stride through the door, joking around and generally being loud. Yuri frowns at them. 

“—shouldn’t even be a hero of Russia anyway,” one of them says and the others nod in agreement.  

“He wasn’t so impressive,” another adds. “The judges were probably bribed too.” 

“I know! What’s so good about that guy anyway? Living Legend my ass, he’s more like Balding Legend instead.” They laughed at the comment. 

“Yeah, but you know what I hate?” A blond guy sips his coffee noisily. “That _he_ can fucking get Katsuki. Like what the fuck? Katsuki wastes his time for that guy.” 

Otabek sees Yuri’s eyes widen as he swears, “What the fuck!?” 

“Bet I could rock his Eros more, if you know what I mean,” the man drawls. 

 _Uh oh_ , Otabek winces. 

“THE FUCK DID YOU SAY, MOTHERFUCKERS?” Yuri slams his hand on the table, eyes glaring on the hockey players across their table. “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TALKING SHIT ABOUT THE OLD MAN?” He stands up to fight them, but Otabek luckily catches his arm in time. “HE FUCKING HAS MORE GOLD MEDALS THAN ALL OF YOU STUPID ASS COMBINED!” 

“WHAT THE HELL PUNK!?” All hockey players stand up, Otabek can see some of them grabbing the hockey sticks. 

 _They need to abort, now._  

Yuri, however, is undaunted by their display of aggression. With impressive flexibility, he raises his foot and kicks Otabek’s Vanilla Latte straight to the men. The paper cup spills the drink all over them and Yuri smirks, “Heh.” 

It is, in a true chaotic situation that Otabek manages to impress himself by slapping some money on the table for all the troubles the Café goes through; dragging Yuri by the back of his shirt out of the café; and running through the street with an angry Yuri and a horde of angrier hockey players. 

“Let go of me, Beka! I need to teach these assholes!” 

As if Otabek will let Yuri throws himself to the wolves. It’s a good thing that Yuri is smaller than him, but still he gets tired from running and holding Yuri back at the same time; while Yuri’s energy is fueled by rage and it seems there’s no stopping for the hockey players either. 

Luckily, a superhero comes to rescue. 

“Beka? Yura? What are you doing?” JJ’s eyes are wide as he quickly follows them running, taking the sight of Otabek agitated face as he drags murderous Yuri. 

“Behind,” Otabek wheezes and JJ turns his head. 

“Never mind.” JJ hauls Yuri on his shoulders. 

The horde of hellhounds are still on their heels and Yuri—still perched on JJ’s shoulders—screams, “FUCK ALL OF YOU! VICTOR NIKIFOROV IS THE GREATEST FIGURE SKATER IN THE WORLD AND YUURI KATSUKI HAS NO TIME FOR ALL OF YOU PATHETIC SCUMS!!!” 

 _—_  

A viral video is posted that day, and Victor can’t stop crying about _‘his darling son, defending his parents’ honor’._  

That day, incidentally is the same day Victor lost some of his hair by said son tearing it off from anger and embarrassment. 

 

* * *

 

 

III

 _—_  

Otabek loves leather jacket. That is a fact.

Yuri loves to wear Otabek’s leather jacket, that is also a fact.

JJ loves Otabek’s leather jacket but he’s too big to wear it.

“How sad. That leather jacket looks comfortable and I can’t wear it!” JJ pouts and Yuri rolls his eyes. He’s currently wearing Otabek’s leather jacket—it looks absolutely amazing on his petite frame—and bites JJ’s neck in annoyance. Yuri is such an adorable kitten sometimes.

“It’s your fault for being too huge.”

“That’s not helping, Yuri!”

Yuri groans. “So why don’t you buy one, anyway?”

That’s… a good idea. He should ask Otabek later where to buy the leather jacket when he comes home from his class. In the meantime, he has an adorable angry kitten demands for a cuddle.

—

JJ loves his new leather jacket.

So does both Otabek and Yuri.

One time he goes back home from class, he’s graced by the sight of Otabek and Yuri cuddle on the couch covered by his leather jacket.

Needless to say, he has at least ten new photos posted on his Instagram that day.

 

* * *

 

 

IV

 _—_  

Yuri doesn’t like that he’s the only one without musical bone in his body.

While he has excellent music taste, but his voice sounds like a wet cat in a gutter. He also has no idea how to use musical instruments no matter how hard he tries to learn. JJ and Otabek have tried to teach him, but Yuri has to wonder if he’s just a lost cause.

It’s so annoying. He has seen JJ with his band. He has seen Otabek on his DJ works. He’s seen them collaborating. And Yuri really wants to be with them, being in their musical bubble instead of in the sideline.

So he complains to Yuuri.

“I just want to be with them too, when they’re in the studio. I mean, I’m there, but I’m not really _there_ and make music with them.”

“Is that so?” Yuuri asks absent-mindedly as he cooks.

“Katsudon!”

That makes Yuuri chuckles. “Sorry, Yuri,” he apologizes. “Anyway, what are you going to do for your birthday?”

Yuri shrugs. “I don’t know. Why?”

“Because Vitya wants to prepare a birthday party for you.”

“NOOO!!!” He absolutely refuses. Victor may be a skating genius, but he’s also horrible at parties. He remembers Mila’s birthday party that Victor prepared. Everyone ended up naked somehow, and Georgi cried on top of a cabinet, and Chris was arrested by the police.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Vitya won’t do anything bad.”

Considering Yuuri ended up doing a pole dance for Victor all night, Yuri’s not really assured. But he knows a losing battle when he sees it.

“Yeah, whatever,” Yuri stuffs his mouth with katsudon and Yuuri smiles.

—

His birthday party, is a horrible, horrible event.

Nikolai is somehow roped into a card against humanity games with Yakov and Lilia. Yuuri is doing lap dance on Victor’s lap, _again_. Drunk Mila is trying to lift a table _with Georgi sprawled on it_.

And the speaker keeps playing the song JJ and Otabek made for him. Such a horrible, sappy song. Yuri can’t stop smiling.

(He does, however, stop smiling after the third round of sex last night. His ass hurts, Otabek snores like a hibernating bear, and JJ clings onto them like an octopus.

Yuri loves them so much.)

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  **V**

**—**

No one bats an eye if JJ uses his phone all the time because JJ can be such a narcissistic bastard who needs to announce his presence all over the internet. 

No one also will bat an eye if Yuri is on his phone all the time because Yuri fights people on his phone  _all the time_. All the discourses he dives headfirst into, all the time he throws his phone at the wall from anger. 

But everyone is always surprised when they see Otabek on the phone all the time. He rarely talks to anyone. His Instagram, while it’s not empty, but there aren’t a lot of posts either. He rarely tweets and he doesn’t post a lot of videos on youtube except for the songs he creates. 

So why is Otabek always on his phone? 

When they’re still new in their relationship, JJ and Yuri wondered a lot about it. They were curious because Otabek sometimes laughed—not laughed like a normal person, but a small snort he sometimes do and they found to be  _downright cute_ —over his phone. 

“It’s a meme,” Otabek answers their question. 

“A what?” 

“Memes, on Tumblr. It’s really funny.” 

“Memes,” JJ repeats. “You’re looking at memes. On Tumblr?” 

Otabek blinks, “Sure, why?” 

“I thought Tumblr is just a blogging website for writing and aesthetic?” At that question, Yuri and Otabek send him weird looks. “What?” 

“A lot of memes are created in Tumblr,” Otabek says. 

“A lot of fights are also created in Tumblr,” Yuuri adds. 

“Wait, you get into fights in Tumblr?” 

“Of course.” Yuri rolls his eyes at JJ’s question. “People are degenerates in Tumblr. They talk shit and  _someone_ has to do something about it.” 

“You’re the problematic part of Tumblr,” Otabek concludes.

Yuri scowls at the word. “Yeah, well, whatever. What’s your username, by the way?” 

They exchange usernames and JJ feels left out of the conversation. “Should I create a Tumblr too?” 

“NO!” They both yelled in unison. 

— 

Yuri’s Tumblr,  _IceTigerofDarkMadness_  (JJ thinks it’s a pretty cool username, but Otabek has this complicated expression before muttering ‘immortal’ to himself), as expected is full of posts with caps lock and angry curses. 

**_SHUT UP YOU DEGENERATES! YOU FUCKING KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FIGURE SKATING! YOU FUCKING THINK A QUAD FUCKING FLIP IS EASY? THEN FUCKING DO IT AND I’LL FUCKING LAUGH AT YOUR BROKEN LEGS BECAUSE YOU FUCKING DESERVE IT!_ **

**_YUURI KATSUKI IS NOT A FUCKING GOLD DIGGER! HE IS A GOLD MEDALLIST IN FUCKING_ ** **OLYMPIC,** **_IDIOTS! YOU’RE ALL JUST PATHETIC BEINGS WHOSE LIVES WILL NEVER EVER MEASURE UP TO YUURI KATSUKI’S ACCOMPLISHMENTS!_ **

**_HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ALL TO FIGHT ABOUT JJ AND OTABEK??? YOU’RE ALL NOTHING! THEY ARE MY FUCKING BOYFRIENDS!!!_ **

The last post has gained a long thread of people calling out Yuri as a narcissistic asshole, a troll, and a chew toy for the real Yuri Plisetsky. Seems no one believe that the blog actually belongs to Yuri. Although the description ‘ _ice tiger from Russia, Yuri Plisetsky, living in madness with his boyfriends Beka and JJ; I’ll fight all of you_ ’ doesn’t look quite credible. Well, in the eyes of Tumblr at least. 

Otabek’s Tumblr, however, is different universe altogether. 

The three of them are lounging in the living room. Otabek sits on the carpet and his eyes are on the laptop atop the coffee table, Yuri is petting Puma Tiger Scorpion beside him, and JJ is reading a book on the couch behind them. 

“You’re on Tumblr again,” Yuri notes. 

JJ rises up to take a peek behind Otabek’s shoulder. “What is that?” He asks, quite confused as to why there’s a picture of a frog on a unicycle. 

“Dat Boi,” Otabek answers. 

“Who?” 

“It’s a meme.” Otabek scrolls down, and the frog with unicycle is now lying on the road like a badly edited photoshop. “It’s very funny,” he says in indifferent tone as he clicks the button to reblog the post. 

Both JJ and Yuri watches him as Otabek writes the tag, 

 _#LMAO #ROFL #I_ _CANT_ _EVEN #DAT BOI FOR PRESIDENT #HE DA FUTURE #MUCH MAJESTIC_  

Yuri shoots a look at JJ behind Otabek, to see a mixture confusion, amazement, weirded out expression answers his. In unison, they look back at Otabek’s laptop screen; where he reblogs another cryptic picture of a SpongeBob bent over doing a bird impression. 

“At least he seems happy,” JJ whispers to Yuri. 

“Yeah,” Yuri replies softly. 

And they can’t look away from Otabek. Eyes transfixed on their oblivious, utterly adorable, and ultimate shitposter boyfriend. 

 

* * *

 

 

**VI**

**—**

 

Yuri used to have a delicate build of a fairy and a temper of an active volcano. Over the years, his body grows a lot. His height is now towering over Victor, his shoulders broad and body muscular. His hair is cropped short to frame his strong jaw. 

Yuri does change a lot. His temper, however, doesn't change at all. 

"COME HERE, MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS AND **—** " 

Otabek shoots a helpless look at JJ and JJ grimaces. The problem with Yuri's huge body is that Otabek and JJ can't just throw Yuri over their shoulders everytime Yuri starts to fight with anyone. 

Bracing his shoulders, JJ leans toward Yuri, his hand catches his sleeve. "Babe, let's just go, okay?" 

"FUCK NO!" Yuri cracks his knuckles. "They insulted you,  _and they're going to pay for that."_  

The people who insulted JJ pale significantly at the words. Their eyes dart at Yuri's menacing figure and sadistic smile then glance at their friends' eyes. "Let's go," one of them say. The others nod and they take the steps backward, away from a bloodlust Yuri Plisetsky. 

"COWARD! YOU'RE NOT GONNA FUCKING GET AWAY **—** " 

"Yura!" Otabek calls his name. "Let's just go." 

Gritting his teeth, Yuri stares at his boyfriends' concerned expressions then lets out a sigh. "Fine," he scowls, taking their hands and starts to walk again. 

The good thing of Yuri's towering body is, he's far too intimidating for people to choose to fight him. 

**—**

Otabek's arms used to envelope Yuri, covering his smaller build with his own. Now, he can't anymore. 

It isn't like Otabek doesn't like the fact that Yuri is bigger than him—or JJ—now. He knows JJ is ecstatic about it. JJ used to be the biggest one between the three of them, the one whose arms big enough to hug both of them at the same time. Now, JJ can feel how good it is to have his body enveloped by Yuri's bigger body, how safe it feels to be in Yuri's arms. 

But Otabek does miss the feeling to be  _not_  the smallest out of the three of them. 

This moment in particular, is when he misses it the most. 

"You're such the right size to hug, you know?" Yuri grins, his arms holding Otabek closer as they lie on the bed. 

JJ laughs on Otabek's other side. He slides on the bed to curl around Otabek tighter. "Our very own Otabear." He kisses Otabek's forehead. 

"You're smothering me," he tells his boyfriends in annoyance. 

JJ shrugs and Yuri just mutters, "Still not gonna let you go." 

Maybe he just has to resign himself to his fate. Otabek sighs deeper, smelling their mingled scent. 

Maybe it's not a bad thing either, to feel their warmth and to sleep in the safety of their arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up (preferably with a hammer) on [tumblr](http://sacheland.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
